


my immortal but take a shot every time law is goffik

by hentailobster



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Gen, god i hate myself, my immortal but it's law bc i promised a bunch of ppl i'd do it are y'all happy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentailobster/pseuds/hentailobster
Summary: Caught up in my own hubris I promised I'd write a multichapter fic in the style of my immortal with law as the mc if I got a thousand followers on tongueler dot hell and now I have to sit here like a clown





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: special fangz to Ghost 4 helpin me wif da moral suport. U rok! Tessa Tompson ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Hi my name is Trafalgar D Water Law and I have short ebony black hair that reaches my neck and yellow eyes like golden coins and a lot of people tell me I look like Dracule Mihawk (if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!) I’m a doctor but I mainly steal hearts. I’m also a pirate, and I live in a submarine called the Polar Tang that sails the grand line where I’m a warlord. I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. For example today I was wearing a long black coat with my jolly roger on it and spotted jeans, a spotted hat and winter boots. I was walking around punk hazard. It was snowing so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of marines stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them. 

 

”Hey Law” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…the sraw hat pirates!

 

”Do you wanna join an aliance with me?” I asked. 

 

”Sure” they replied joyfully. 

 

But then, I saw cesar clown coming so we had to fight. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ken u prep stop flamin ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we were done wif that I went to their ship. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door to the kitchen and ate some rice balls that their cook made (he knew I liked them because I had told him earlier). I sat down by the table and took off my big fluffy hat that I wear all the time. I also took off my black winter coat so I was only wearing my dark blue long sleeved shirt with my jolly rodger on it. I was also wearing my spotted pants, black bots and I had my sord with me. 

The catpain of the sraw hat pirates walked in then and grinned at me. He sat by the table in his red long sleeved shirt, blue jorts flip flops and sraw hat (that’s how he got his name). He had a scar on his cheek but I could tell he was an prep becos he kept laughing at everything and goffs don’t do that. 

”OMG I heard you calling Doflamino before!” he said excitedly. 

”Yeah? So?” I said, avoiding eye contact. 

”Do you have a personal vendetta against Doflamino?” He asked as the rest of teh sraw hats started to walk in to the room. 

”No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted. 

”Yeah right!” the cook said. Just then the navigator, Namu, walked up to me. 

”Hi.” she said. 

”Hi.” I replied all depressed. 

”Guess what.” she said. 

”What?” I asked. 

”Well, we’ll be arriving in Drassrossa soon.” she told me. 

”Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I really want to go to Drassrossa to get revenge on Doflamino. ”Well are you ready to carry out the plan you made?” she asked. 

I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: STOP FLAMIN DA STORY OK PREPZ! fangz to all da goffik people who rebloged my post on tumbler and BTW I don't own one piss

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

When we arrived at Drassorssa I put on my black boots with lace and my spotted jeans. I wore no shirt so you could see all my sexah tats of a big heart and my jolly roger on my back but you couldn’t see that because I had a long jacket on. It was dark brown and had stripes on it and a smiley on the back and the word CORAZON in white letters. I also put on TONS of black eyeliner and my fluffy spotted hat. 

 

I went outside. Kin’emon and Mononoke and the sraw hats were waiting outside of the ship. The boys were wearing fake white beards as well as dark sunglasses (so Dolamingo wouldn’t be able to reconize them) and all had blak suits (AN: I know Sanni wers them always ok!). 

 

”Hi y’all!” I said in a depressed voice. 

 

”Hi Law.” they said back. We walked into Dresrossa (Namu and Broke and Choppa and Mononoke stayed behind to guard the ship) and split up so me and Ronin and Usoup could go to the place where we were going to deliver Cesar. On the way we listened to the people talking about how Doflamigo had abdiceded as kind of Dressossa. We went to the bridge that went to Green Bit and there came a lot of fighting fish. I fought them off with my satan (geddit cos I’m a satanist) fruit powers and we got to Green Bit where we were going to leave Cesar to Doflaming. 

 

We were waiting there when suddenly Doflaningo showed up and with him was a weird man. He was very tall and had a long white cloak and purple clothes under and a cane. He also had black hair and no eyes. It was……………..Fujora!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I said stop flaming ok law's name is LOW nut gary stu OK! he is goffik becos he was depressed since b4!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

”DOPAMINGO!” I shouted. ”What the fuck do you think you are doing?” 

 

Doflaningo didn’t answer but he got ready to fight and Fjora did as well. I did too, feeling upset. 

 

”What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily as I drew my long, green japaneese katana sword. 

 

”Law” Donflamingo said ”I never left the royal sichiBOOkai” (I had asked him to do that earlier so he would get Cesar in exchange for doing that) 

 

He and Fojora started fighting me. Doflango had string powers and he tried to cut me and Fujora had gravity so he could push me down really painfully with it. I had to grab Cesar and run away with him. I ran thru the woods and Doflaningo followed me all the way to the ship where Namu and Broke and Choppa were waiting with Momonoke. I gave Cesar to them and started to fight Doflanigo but he followed the sraw hats instead. And then…

 

”WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DIONG YOU MOTHERFUKER!”

 

It was………………………………..Sanni! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: STOP flaming! if u flam ur a prep or a pozer or a m-a-r-i-n-e (there's no way I'm writing that)! I'm nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Sanni started fighting Dolamingo and I gave Cesar to Namu, Broke and Choppa. Then, I saw that Sanni was losing to Doflanigo and I knew I was the only one who could defeat them. 

 

”RUM!” I shouted, summoning my blue sphere kinda like a force field but blue. Then I took my sword and I started to figh Domingo instead and saved Sanni. 

 

”SAIL AHEAD” I shouted and they did so they wouldn’t get hurt (We were going to meet up at Zoo). I kept fighting Doflanigo then, shooting him with my gun and hitting him with my sword. Then suddenly he said ”Come with me to the palace.” 

 

”Why should I go with you you bastard?” I demanded. 

 

”Becos I want to show you something” Doflamigo said, smiling evilly. 

 

”You are so fucking stupid to think I would fall for that” I said, smiling cruelly. I was going to cut Doflamino again but then I realized I was out of power. I couldn’t even do my RUM. I had to run away but Dolamingo stopped me and he started to beat me up. It hurt so fucking bad and I wantedto cry but I didn’t cos I couldn’t in front of Domanigo. He beat me up and then he dragged me back to his house. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

When we got to da palace Domaningo put on kairosey handcuffs on me so I couldn’t use my powers anymore and he took the key. I was so mad and sad but I couldn’t do anything becos Treble and the others were there. They were saying mean and rude things about me when they thought I couldn’t hear but I didn’t let it get to me cos I know they’re just saying it because they were jealous of me and my BLACK summarin (not fucking YELLOW taintedleter) and my tatz. 

 

Suddenly I heard someone crash thru the window! It was…………Laffy! He took the key to my cuffs and started to unlock them. 

 

”Can’t you go a little faster?” I questioned. 

 

”I’m trying. But I can’t touch the kairosey.” he grumbled. 

 

”Why?” I exclaimed. 

 

”Becos of my slime satan fruit.” he giggled. 

 

”Well, Dolamingo could be cuming at any minute.” I said. 

 

”Really?” he whimpered. 

 

”Yeah.” I roared. 

 

He grabbed me then and he took me with him out of the window and ran away. He had fought at the colosseam before and now he was done with that and all the others who had been fighting with him were free also. We were going to kill that fucker doflaminga. 


End file.
